A Bunny's Hop
by Puffajacket
Summary: This is about Serena a playboy bunny trying to pay for school, but ends up finding her way into the heart of Darien Shields. My odd and first fiction.SerenaDarienMinaMalachiteReiJed
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor playboy, I am a poor slob that attends community college and lives in a dead ass

room that I pay rent for so you can't sue my ass because I have no collateral except rats. My philosophy: life sucks then you

dies a cold hard death at the teeth of Mickey. I was inspired by a movie with Kristy Alley and Pretty Woman I don't own

that either(I get ideas and I expand in other words NO TALENT HACK!). ENJOY!

**A Bunny's Hop**

**Chapter one: Introduction**

The place is the Playboy restaurant in New York. The manager Emerald is preparing her waitresses for a hard night ahead it

being Saturday and the place being packed. She walked in between the rows of vanities and saw a girl with long blond hair

that reached the floor having trouble with her costume. The other blonde with waist length bunny next to her was helping her

with a corset. The manager sighed and thought 'two really dumb blondes' and decided to give the new girl a break and help.

"Here." She said pulling on the strings of the corset almost making the new bunny turn blue. "No more pastries for you young

lady." She said with a ridiculous laugh. The girl laughed uneasily and watched her manager go on inspecting another girl's tail

that was dirty. "Phew, that would have been a demerit on the first day" said the girl next to her. "Hi, my names Mina! You're

a new bunny huh? So you here for cash or luv?" The girl looked nervously at Mina and said "um hi I'm Serena, yea I'm new.

Um... I guess cash for school." Mina smiled at Serena and said, "Oh cool what are your studying? Brain surgery?" Serena

felt easier going around the equally blonde bunny and answered "oh no, I'm studying to be a pediatrician. I love kids and

hope to have some of my own someday. What did you mean by love if you don't mind my asking?" Mina was starry eyed

about her coworker's dream of helping sick kids that Serena had to nudge her to get her back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry it's

just that sometimes we get some cold-hearted bitches working here LIKE REI!" A raven longhaired bunny wearing red with

purple eyes stared at Mina with a gaze that could eat through steel. "This cold hearted bitch has my brother's heart on the

frits just cause he's a chef. With A GOOD HEART THAT LOVES YOU! " Rei scoffed at Mina and continued fixing her

outfit, her tail was a mess. "That girl sometimes I gotta hate her..." Mina said fuming. Serena asked "what is wrong with your

coworker?" The mad bunny decided to fill Serena in on the details of Rei and Jed (Mina's brother). As it turns out Jed and

Rei had been intimate for two years and when he popped the million-dollar question she bailed. This was because Jed was

studying to be a chef and Rei decided to go with this guy who is a regular at the club named Jadeite. The regular was from a

wealthy family and had made some very good investments making him king of his game. Rei being the more realistic than

idealistic(my term for fools in love), decided that pining over the guy and being his servant will win his heart(bzzzzz wrong).

Serena was very surprised that someone could actually ignore what their heart is saying and go for some money. Emerald

came back and said that it was time to get to work. "Well let's go strut our stuff gurl!" Mina said hooking her arm with

Serena as they made their entrance into the club and little did Serena know but she was to fall under the gaze of the

handsome eligible bachelor named Darien Shields.

* * *

Darien was working in his study at home reviewing investments that held his best interest. He started leading this company

when he was only eighteen. It had been ten years of hardship and struggle on his part due to the grubby hands of greedy suits

vying for his position at Lunarics computer industry. The struggle for the control of his empire was monumental and

compared to the greatest epics ever written. A true 'Odyssey' that this writer can keep writing till the ends of the time and

Chaos is defeated and still one cannot describe the war of this warrior. Alas this left our hero very paranoid and incapable of

love nor emotions. Just the greed of a tyrant that is insecure of his position in the universe. The obsidian haired man with

cobalt eyes looked at the proposition in front of him and chuckled to himself. His old colleague Andrew and his wife Lita had

sent him a fax about the club called Playboy. The young couple was inviting him for a night of fun and bunnies. "This is

interesting." he said. Andrew walked in without knocking "hey Dar, how's things?" The corn-colored blonde with cerulean

eyes said, sitting down in the chair opposite from Darien making himself comfortable. "Oo leather..." he said playing with the

material of chair. "I got your fax, what don't you think I can get a date?" he said placing the fax right in front of his friend.

"Yea, but maybe you need to liven things up a bit down there ya know." he said, grinning and pulling through a box on the

desk that contains cigars. He found a Cuban one and asked Darien if he mind with a motion. Darien pulled out a cutter to cut

the end of the stick and Andrew lit that baby up. He puffed a smoke ring and looked at his cold expression friend. "I know

you have chicks throwing themselves at you how bout some more? They are paid to treat you like a king and you don't have

to respond to anything! Remember Beryl the model?" "Don't remind me of that crazy bitch, she almost ruined me!" Darien

said, looking out the window noticing a white dove on his terrace cooing(something to do). "Well if you want some security

fucking then you have to try this! Sometimes they even do favors for you." Andrew winked at his colleague. Darien decided

that it had been a while since he'd been without so maybe just a bang. "Okay, but you two are going?" the blonde looked at

him and said, "Alas no, I have some news of my wife's current state. She is pregnant! So I will be there to help you get a

key." Darien was exited for his friend and uneasy about the club. All those girls are shared with other men, he didn't like that.

They agreed to meet at the club at eight in formal attire.

* * *

Serena had it bad with the clientele pulling her hair and tail. It was almost eight and her feet were sore from the heels they

made her use to walk around. "Oowowo my feet hurt.." she said heading for the kitchen and once inside eating the leftovers.

The job was unbearable and she was thinking of maybe getting a job with less years in the medical field studies like M.R.I. or

ultrasound. Emerald came into the room asking for her. Lucky for Serena she was hidden so that her boss didn't catch her

eating. She replied, "here I am Miss. Emerald." "Oh my dear so formal with me you make me sound old Oh HA HA

HA."(the laugh) As soon as the shrill laughter of the manager subsided she said "I need you to serve this gentleman who is a

V.I.P VERY IMPORTANT PERSON. He is waiting for you in the pink room it matches your outfit dear HA HA HA."

Serena looked at her bunny costume then at her manager and said "Okay...um Emerald, I'll go serve him now." As the long

blonde haired girl made her way past the manager and to the door Emerald grabbed her arm violently and said, "screw this

one up and you'll wish you were never born! GOT THAT!" "Y..yes miss I wont I'll make you proud." responded a scared

Serena. The older woman's face brightened up and said, "that's a good girl, behave and he might give you a treat." Serena

left and heaved a sigh of relief, 'Oh my God she is crazy!.. better stay out or her way.' She walked in the pink room which

was very dark. "Hello?" she called out, when she was assaulted.

OOOOO CLIFFHANGER BUT NEXT EPISODE A LEMON AND A SICK GUY"S OBSSESION WITH HIS

BUNNY! ADIEU ADIEU I WILL UPDATE ON FRIDAY!


	2. Obssesion with a poor bunny

Back by popular demand here is the peachy gurl with her lemony lime-liscious cool fic that is fit for a king but available to the

eyes of commoner's I'd like to thank my reviewers for backing me up though my semester just started I will make you guys

a promise. Listen and listen well my pretties and you will enter my enchantment. I will review every Friday, due to tough long

hour classes that I have packed my schedule. In six weeks I will not be adding another installment due to midterms and in

twelve due to finals. This installment is due to popular demand.ENJOY BWA HA HA...(laughing evilly as my dark curse

enters you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters or playboy. Not even the movie with Kristy Alley I wasn't even

born yet! SO SUE AWAY IF YOU WANT A SLIP FROM FINANCIAL AID AS PAYMENT!

Chapter two: Obsession with a poor bunny

Last time on 'A Bunny's Hop': She walked in the pink room which was very dark. "Hello?" she called out, then she was

assaulted. Two strong arms encircled her waist, as the male aggressor breathed against her ear in a dull whisper she heard

him say " So you're my bunny... hmm hop hop." He said while becoming very aroused by her scent of gardenias. Now he

started to rub his obvious erection against the surprised bunny's hip. 'I know Emerald is going to kill me for this' she thought

acting quickly and elbowed the aroused man in the stomach causing him to stumble back grasping his abdomen saying,

"Oooowww..." Serena flicked on the lights to reveal a tall devilishly handsome man with charcoal hair and eyes as blue as

the sea. The room was as pink as her outfit and contained a round eight seat sofa with a small round table in between the

sofa setting. The pillows on the couch were shaped like hearts and were pink to. 'This is a love room' she thought, now

looking at her angry patron who now seemed to be examining her with hungry eyes. 'Jeez... he's cute, but kinda weird

looking right now, I better get his mind offa what happened.' She pulled out a notebook from her cleavage and said " Good

evening sir, I'm your bunny Serena what would you like to eat or drink?" Darien was captivated by her, just stunned, not

even Beryl or any of the trashy models that he liked so much compared to this little doll. Her hair almost reached the floor

and her baby blue eyes shone like a thousand stars. He let his eyes wander to her curves and legs thinking about having her

legs wrapped around him with her screaming in ecstasy. When she said her name was 'Serena' it stood out to him like the

angel of music. Now she was scared that he was going to attempt to take her again so she said, "Hey if you need more time

I'll come back in a few, sir?" Darien didn't want her to leave so he stood in front of the door prohibiting her from leaving him

and his lustful thoughts. She now said to him in an angry voice trying to reason, "look, I'm not here to screw around with a

rich spoiled pompous guy that obviously can't take NO for an answer! Please just let me do my job so I won't get fired, I

need to pay for my school." Still he stood there unerring and looking at her with want, he felt himself get hard because of her

scolding. "My name is Darien Shields, I didn't come here for food." he said, alpha male prone in his tone of voice causing

Serena to shudder. He walked up to her closing the distance that for him seemed like miles. She was paralyzed by his cobalt

eyes that seemed to gaze into her soul, searching for it, and leading it into damnation. 'NO' a voice shouted from within

causing her to crash back into the reality of the situation causing her to push him at arm's length. Tears broke free from her

eyes as she said in a shaken tone of voice " I can find someone else for you, I'm not the only bunny you know...please

don't" She said thinking 'I don't need this I want to be a pediatrician, I want to finish school and come out of this ordeal

untainted! WHY GOD WHY...!' she screamed in her mind. Darien couldn't have another, he wanted this one and was

damned if she was going to leave him now when he hungered for her. He came close now and closed the gap kissing at her

salty tears bringing his arms to her tiny waist and lifted her up with no effort and laid her on the couch while pinning her with

the weight of his body that now towered over her. The pompous rich guy (sadly using dear Serena's description) was now

confident that he had everything, he was king of the world and could claim anything whilst he set to conquer. He kissed her

tasting her sweet mouth that beckoned him to drive his tongue in and find hers. Serena was now powerless and under his

spell and her body responded to his carnal desires. She un-tucked his shirt and brought her hands to feel his chest and

muscles. This was indeed a powerful man, no boy here. He ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled more of the gardenia

scent that radiated off her the bunny hat falling to the floor with a clack. He kissed her possessively and then started to trail it

down to her chest causing Serena to moan at the exquisite sensation of his mouth and power. As his hands went to the

zipper her mind came back to reasoning. 'NOOOOOOOO...' a voice screaming shrilly in her mind causing her to break out

of the magic charms of Darien. She found some strength and pushed him with a brute force and ran out of the room crying

before anything was said and done.

* * *

Mina saw Serena run into the dressing room crying and went after her. When she got there the pink bunny was crying at her

vanity with her makeup running and flaking. Mina guessed that Emerald had put Serena in a V.I.P room and the girl just

couldn't handle it. Mina ran her hand through her friend's hair, hugged her and said, "look honey, you can't go to the ocean

and stand at the shore without getting your feet wet." Serena couldn't believe it if she lost this job she would lose her crappy

one room apartment and any income to sustain her while she studied all because of Darien Shields. 'I hate him.' she thought

and continued to sob. Her coworker was shushing her and comforting her. Then Mina said the sweetest thing "don't cry

you're going to help children one day and offer the world the greatest love it has ever known so don't cry anymore." With

that our heroine held a stiff upper lip and started to fix her face in the mirror. Mina went to the pink room but couldn't find

the ears. Darien came in and held them out in his hands. The orange bunny (yes mina is orange) looked at him with scorn

thinking 'this is the jerk that hurt Serena.' "Sir that is the pink bunny's property will you please give those to me so that I may

return it to her." Mina said in a distasteful tone. He handed them to her gladly with a message tied to it. She asked him "what

is this?" Darien said to Mina slickly while turning to leave, "that is for her to know, but tell her that I wont get her into trouble

with the management its just not my style." With that he left a confused Mina 'most guys would have her canned and just

grab another bunny why did he keep her?' The orange bunny thought that love was possible even in the darkest places and

darkest times. With that these two characters had refueled her belief in good being possible.

Next episode more obsession and a letter oooooooo what does it say Serena? Till Friday every body. SAYONARA,

DOMO ARIGATO, TAL LUEGO, Y GRACIAS POR VENIR.


	3. Reflection, Success, and Suprise

**Chapter three: Reflection, Success and Surprise**

**Hey I'm back with more. This week has been hectic so I'm adding this now before anything. Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or it's characters or the playboy club. So on with the show.**

LAST TIME: "…. I won't get her in trouble with the management it's just not my style." He said, leaving a confusedMina.

(We are now at his home three days later and our Hero is contemplating his behavior toward the girl and wondered what

would she do about the letter he left with the orange bunny)

* * *

Darien was a usually quiet man that had a business that he ran like a tight ship. His emotions were always kept in a box and

women usually swarmed to him by the dozens, but tonight when she left him-rejected him- 'why do I feel so lost… she is

nothing, she shouldn't bother me like this.' He thought to himself while working out in his home gym 'I wonder if she got my

letter' he thought, now picking up two heavy dumbells. He had more machines than Bally and an indoor pool (again my type

of guy). The strong warrior was still in shock with himself for behaving like an animal. MEMORY MEMORY MEMORY

He remembered being greeted by Andrew at the door who then handed him the key telling him that Lita was feeling sick at

home. Darien entered the club and saw HER! The moment he entered the playroom so did she. Coming down the stairs with

another bunny in arm, but she was nonetheless very rare looking and beautiful. Her long legs were white and creamy, a very

refreshing and delightful shade. Her hair seemed like a sea of blonde that cascaded down her shoulders and almost reached

the floor. Mr. Shields was indeed very aroused by the sight of this beauty. "So you want her?" asked a voice from behind

him. He turned and saw a woman dressed in a black dress that was tight all around. Her hair was a greenish blonde, she let

out a weird laugh and said, "she can serve you in your box and…" she leaned in close now whispering in his ear, "you can

have her all to yourself." From there he was put in a pink room and told to wait so he turned of the lights. When she came in

he was driven mad and couldn't control himself not even for a minute. baack to the future. "ARRGHH." He said now

breaking out of his memory due to the fact that his muscles ached from heavy lifting. The man with the ebon hair was all

sweaty and progressed to take a shower. In the shower he had an idea 'I'll ask the lady were she lives.' He almost shouted

EUREKA but was silenced when he almost fell on the slippery tiles(meant to do that). Darien decided to go down to the

club and pester the pimping manager.

Serena was brought home by a club bouncer named Seiya. He was very sweet and was very caring about her and her

financial/scholar situation. If you worked at the club you could see that she only owned a small set of clothes and usually had

to borrow things. It had been three days now of working at the club and taking shit from clients and people who weren't

clients.

* * *

Yesterday while Mina and her were headed on their way out, a creep in a car drove up slowly and drifted alongside them

whistling and saying that he will give them a hundred-dollar bill if they both "partied" with him. He got angry when they didn't

give him the attention and ran out to grab Mina. Seiya had seen this and flattened the guy before he could harm them. Since

then he had been driving them both home and flirting occasionally with Serena. Mina had been telling her that she's a player

having two hot guys hounding her. Darien hadn't been back to the club, he gave Mina a letter to give to her saying "Dear

Serena bunny, I think that you really wanted to but you are scared. I am not usually so pushy with women. In fact you are

the first one to make me react this way. Anyways I didn't get you into trouble with the management so have a breather. I will

say though that I want you Serena bunny and I am not a man that is used to not getting his way. Till next time bunny, truly

yours Darien." Serena had a suspicion this wasn't going to be the last of the rich, pompous, arrogant, gorgeous, and

completely male Mr. Shields. Serena was now in her Brooklyn apartment that was small enough to be a closet, she laid

down on her uncomfortable cot and thought about class tomorrow. Her anatomy two final was tomorrow and she had been

studying hard all week. The class was at eight tomorrow and it was now four o-clock, 'nerves of steel' she thought now

pulling out her book and starting to review. She hated studying, but had to even if it grinded her brain. She studied till seven

o-clock and got up to get ready putting one of her two jeans and an old white t-shirt that had a cute tiger cub on the front.

She put on her coat and made her way to New York College(Made up). New York was different now during the day, it

made her happy now to see the bohemian modern dancers that danced in the street outside every day to the beat of trash

can banging. The music could bring anyone to life. She got on the subway standing up and wad nervous. She hoped that she

passed so that she could transfer to the med school. 'I hope that I succeed today, I'll will one day open practice and this will

all be a bad dream.'

* * *

The club is open now, Serena and Mina were there helping each other with the costumes. Serena was excited that she had

passed with a hundred percent and was ready to apply for medical school after the summer. Serena had decided to adjust

her major to a MRI technician which the course only took a year tops. This could help her get a much better job and

support her while she studied pediatrics. Mina was excited but was still going on about Darien and Seiya. " Now that your a

success you can get yourself a man!" Mina said, causing Serena to blush a shade of scarlet. They heard now a shout coming

from outside, it was Rei yelling at Jed for following her. Mina was pissed and wanted to break in but Serena said ,"let them

be Mina."

* * *

"JED I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT WE CAN'T GET MARRIED! I AM A WOMAN THAT WANTS THE FINER

THINGS AND YOU CAN'T OFFER THOSE THINGS TO ME !" , yelled the raven haired beauty causing Jed to

become infuriated. He grabbed her arm and said, " I may not be able to offer you jewels or a mansion, but I can give you

love Rei! What happened to you? Don't you remember the things we said, Rei I love you." Rei was taken back by what he

said. The bouncers were coming down the hall to stop the disturbance so she said in a dull whisper " Well I don't Jed." His

eyes showed a hurt like his world had just been shattered into a million pieces. "Rei..." he said before turning and leaving.

The bouncers followed him out. Mina was furious and Serena was sad for Rei and the stronghold that her greed had over

her that it shadowed her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile: Darien had come in again looking for the greenish blonde haired lady. She was at the table of Diamond

Maxwell, owner of several petroleum companies. The woman was obviously smitten, and was hanging on to the guy like

white on rice. "Excuse me but I'm here about a pink bunny," he said drawing their attention. Emerald laughed obscurely and

faced him "back for more I see, well she is already set up for someone else. I may have to find someone else to satisfy your

needs." she said licking her lips and pouting, "Well I'll pay more than her guy so set me up." he said. Emerald however had

other plans for Serena, "No I'm sorry, you can have any other just not that one." "Why?" he asked but he got an answer

from the white haired man. "because she is mine tonight, and I'm veeery interested in the petite girl. Don't worry you can

have her when I'm done." he said with a aristocratic air of wannabe suppirority. This made Darien furious with Diamond and

he wanted to punch his face in, "If you touch her I swear to God your going to regret it Diamond, I advise you to keep your

pants on and go home to a cold shower." He said menacing a fight. Diamond was in no mood to get in a tangle with this

brute so he said, "fine then, have it your way. I don't see why a small trollop would mean so much to you unless maybe your

trollop is a trinket." Emerald laughed and said, "that klutz, a trinket? OH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." Darien

looked at her seriously and said, "I want to know were she lives." "Now now, club policy but you can buy her and when

you come in she can serve only you, for a price of course." Emerald said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Darien was

desperate to keep other men and their grubby hands off his bunny girl. Even if it meant everything, but he had to have her.

He said "name your price."

* * *

It had been a long night of work Seiya dropped her off and she made her way toward the building. Once inside she was

greeted by her landlord Rubeus who was obviously drunk. "Hey there baby, wanna date?" he said cornering her at the end

of the stairs against the wall. She tried to push him off but was overcome by his strength. He pinned her hands and feet with

his body and licked her neck. She made an attempt to fight and found the opportunity to knee him in the crotch. He fell

grasping hid groin, but grabbed her foot when she tried to escape. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he yelled as he punched

her in the stomach causing Serena to see stars. She started to black out when she saw Rubeus being thrown off her.

Darkness descended upon her world consuming everything including the strong arms that picked her up bridal style.

SEE YA GOTTA STUDY AND FUCK AROUND SEE YA FRIDAY BUH BYE.


	4. bunny troubles

This the gogo girl speaking saying only this: I write whatever the hell comes out of my head if ya don't like it it's fine with me,

but this is my story (at the risk of sounding like Tidus from FF10).

Disclaimer I do not own these characters they belong to Nakeo who is not a poor student and a loud-mouthed bitch like me.

I am using them however to tell my story.

Chapter 4: Bunny troubles

Jed was with his sister Mina; they were cleaning out his apartment of any reminders of Rei. The small apartment was humble

and simple, much like it's tenant's mild-mannered nature. The waist length haired blond pulled off a bookshelf a stuffed

animal. " This is the only thing left bro I'll just put in the box and we can go okay... bro?" The young man was trying to sustain

his composure, but lost the interior battle with himself. Jed collapsed on the couch trying to control his tears, "huh, some man I

am first I let my girl work in a bar and now crying like a baby... I'm pathetic." Mina hurried over and sat down next to him

and brought her arms around him, while he put his head on her shoulder. "Don't say that Jed; Rei is just focusing on things

that she thinks will make her happy. Not all women would do what she did, believe me I know." She said, remembering these

aristocratic bastards that believed themselves to be God's high born kinsmen bearing gifts to the world. Mina would receive

offers the same way, although some women did find true love like Michikiru and her rich female significant other, Haruka. She

envied them and their happiness. "I still love her... despite everything; I just want her to be happy." He looked into his sister's

eyes, Jed could see into her thoughts. She was understanding about his feelings towards the raven-haired beauty. "It's okay

bro; you can still love her. I know Rei and she still loves you. She's just being stupid about it." replied Mina. He sighed and

ruffled his hair, I hope you're right."

Meanwhile in a beautiful room furnished in red decor, two lovers couldn't keep their hands off each other, were having a

passionate interlude. The gentleman had given the mademoiselle a necklace full of pigeon blood rubies. They were indulging

now in each other's body and the corn-straw haired man was kissing her chest, licking her, teasing her before entering her.

This caused the raven hired woman to moan and plead, she whimpered as he ravaged her with brutish kisses. "ooh Jed..."

Rei's amethyst eyes flew open as she realized what she had just done. Her lover was now aware of it to. The girl looked

upon him fearfully and said, "Jadeite I..." she couldn't answer-he backhanded her across the face. Rei spit some blood after

she had landed on the floor of the bedchamber. The man was now standing over her and she looked into the face of a devil.

The malicious glare seemed to hide the facade of the aristocratic man that usually maintained his calm exterior. He grinned

now looking even more malevolent, Rei had a terrible thought 'He might actually kill me!'. She made an attempt to flee from

him but was caught by the mass of long hair and yanked back down to the floor. He punched her in the face and continued to

land blows against her stomach. "NO, NO, Jadeite please stop..." she screamed, now clawing for dear life at the hand that

held her prisoner. But to no avail, he continued to hit her, she closed her hand into a fist and saw a chance to fight. Her fist

connected with his nose causing him to bleed. The monster didn't notice, causing her to give up-it was hopeless.

He now forced her up to her feet and still he yanked her by the hair to the fireplace. "What's mine will bear my mark." he

said, while heating a branding poker that had a serpent emblem. Rei still pleaded with him to let her go, "Please baby, I love

you... please don't hurt me anymore." she said with tears streaking down her face. He turned to her, his face covered in

blood as he kissed her ferociously. The poker was now so scolding hot it was red. Jadeite looked into her eyes and pushed

her hard against the wall while plunging the poker against her chest. She screamed in the agony of the burning sensation. Rei

finally fell from the pain.

* * *

Serena was in a meadow full of tulips of many colors. Much like a meadow in a painting, she looked up at the beautiful sky.

'Am I dead?' she thought, 'If I am I don't care this place feels so nice.'

She inhaled the scent of her Shangri-La and laid down thinking of her newfound peace. The cerulean sky became black out of

nowhere. She looked up and saw a monarch butterfly fluttering towards her. It landed on her hair planting little kisses. The

blonde lady was assailed with a memory of a past long forgotten.

"Mom, I'm home. I was late cause Molly had some problems with her boyfriend Nephrite... Mom?"

A younger Serena that seemed to be fourteen years old, walked into her living room. 'That's odd, Mom is always home at

this time.' She went to the kitchen and checked for a note-there was none. "Oh well, I'll just take a shower and play some

Sailor V until she comes home." Serena thought of her mother nagging her to do her homework, to aspire to something more

in life than just being lazy speech. Serena went to her room and picked out a big t-shirt to wear around the house. She made

her way to the bathroom and noticed that the door of the facility was ajar. Water was spilling out, staining the carpet. She

opened the door and screamed at the sight she saw, "Oh my God, MOM!"

Darien was beside her hospital bed. His chauffer had brought him some food, but Darien didn't eat it. She had a concussion

due to the fact that she conked her head really bad last night. When he had arrived at her apartment he saw the coward that

had beaten her up. Darien made sure he paid for touching her. He looked upon the object of his intrigue(her), and pondered

about what she thought of him. The fact that she was very alluring to the eye, and interesting to hear squabble about; made it

very much a question of her own free will. Will she accept his attempts to at least court her, or leave him wondering about

what might have been-of course he'd follow her though. Darien hated the idea of rejection and was a man not used to having

his emotions flopping about for anyone to see. He wondered what was and is it about this woman that made him want her

with every fiber of his being. Andrew always told him that Darien always reminded him of Rex Harrington's character in that

movie My Fair Lady, a man that renounced and detested the idea of a woman 'ruining' his life. "Mommy..." said the lady, as

she stirred around and opened her eyes to see the obsidian haired man with cobalt eyes that right now, seemed to look like an

angel of mercy. He stood up and came close to her bed, reaching out and touching her forehead. His hands felt warm and

caring, she ventured to inquire as to what happened. "Da...Darien?" was al she managed to say due to the fact that he

silenced her by putting his finger over her mouth. "Shhhhh..." her eyes softened, a big contrast to their first encounter.

"Someone tried to rape you, don't worry he didn't." Darien was surprised at how innocent her features were when they

turned quizzical. He pictured women of her profession to be gold-digging harpies that had no heart. "Oh I have to get to

work. What time is it?" she said, trying to get up and failed miserably due to a lack of strength. "No work for you young lady

I called your manager who said you can have a week off," said he, "and don't even think about going to that godforsaken

slum you call an apartment. You are staying with me bunny girl!"

Oh cliffhanger soo adorable this couple. Well later, till Friday nerds,geeks,bitches, and hoes.


	5. beauty and the beast

Chapter five:

Jed and Jadeite are two different characters. Jadeite is one of the four generals and Jed is the guy who worked with Rei in the series in the temple. They later changed his name to

Chad. So sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.(that's it-)

Last edition: "No work for you young lady I called your manager who said you can have a week off," said he, "and don't even think about going to that godforsaken slum you call

an apartment. You are staying with me bunny girl!"

Serena couldn't believe the gall Darien Shields had, ordering her to stay at his mansion. 'Well at least I'm an invited looter,' she thought. The doctors had given her the okay to go

after another screening to check if there was any permanent damage. The nurse handed her a bag with clothes-new clothes! "It seems that your boyfriend has gotten you a little

present. He was so sweet, he never even left your side." the nurse added happily. Serena looked in the bag and saw a pretty flirty pink shirt and tank accompanied with cute

wooden strappy sandals. '_Pink is your color_,' he had written on the card. 'This is sweet of him,' Serena remembered the pink room and smiled to herself, 'I guess he wants to

follow up.' Although she knew she wouldn't give him the time or the access to her. Serena felt thrilled that there was someone tripping over himself for her. It was flattering, and

made her feel wanted. She put on the clothes and combed her hair(it was a mess). There was a knock at door of the bathroom so she opened it, revealing her grinning host.

"Ready?" he asked devilishly, causing her to blush furiously. This was indeed going to be a long week.

They arrived at his mansion after a long drive and an uncomfortable air of chemistry. He exited the car first and acted like a true gentleman by holding the door for her. They were

greeted at door by his butler that went by the name of Helios . "Greetings sir and madam, I've prepared the guestroom as you asked," the white haired man eyed Serena and smiled

warmly, "by the way Andrew and Lita are here and are waiting for you in the study master Darien." Darien felt a pang of jealousy towards his own butler. "Thank you Helios, would

you please escort Serena to her own room?" Darien replied while entering the house and heading to his study leaving a confused Serena. "Shall we?" he said offering her his arm,

and off they went up a winding staircase. The house had a smell of lavender and was furnished to look very serious and dark. Helios led her to the guest room and said "dinner will

be ready in an hour my wife Rini is making a wonderful mandarin duck, and for desert we will be serving créme brulee

(custard with a crust of sugar)." Serena mouth watered at the mention of food, but she had this uncanny craving for a pizza. She did not voice her craving because she has no intent

to offend Helios' wife. The white haired man bowed and exited the room bidding her adieu. Serena looked inside the room and went to sit on the bed, which felt like the most

comfortable mattress on the planet. A drowsy feeling soon assailed her, causing her to fall asleep then and there.

Darien was downstairs in his study with Andrew and Lita. The brown haired lady's stomach was already showing signs of her pregnancy. Andrew looked worried and needed to

call upon the help of Darien. It seems that Lita's ex-husband had been stalking them causing all types of mayhem for the young couple. Yesterday he had broken into their house

and killed their dog Smokey. He wrote a message on the floor written in blood saying 'I'll kill you bitch.'(yes he remembered punctuation) The authorities couldn't find him and this

made Lita very nervous. Andrew was angry and frustrated with the man that had treated Lita so awfully. Her ex husband was a horrible spouse that didn't give her any attention or

when he did he would say abusive things. The girl had married him because her family had arranged it. She met Andrew when she was divorcing her husband and they fell in love.

"Darien I'm desperate, that guy seems like he is really going to do something..." Andrew said while Darien seemed to be full of thought. "I have an idea what if you two went away

from here?" replied the obsidian haired man who looked at the two with his cobalt eyes. Andrew knew what Darien was implying and knew that Darien would help him because or

their friendship. If there was one thing that would be made certain is that Andrew and Lita had to get as far from New York as possible so Darien made the suggestion of Florida. It

was almost as diverse as New York but with a much warmer climate. Darien had a summerhouse there that was usually vacant because he never took vacations.(creepy) He called

his travel agent and booked for them both a flight to Florida. "Thanks Dar, it means so much to me and to Lita and." said Andrew while Darien had put down the receiver. "I

booked the flight for tomorrow morning so I suggest that you pack and the tickets will be available for you when you get there under the name Shields." The young couple looked at

each other and smiled together and then they both looked at Darien and Lita said, "thank you Darien." With that they both left together with a bright future ahead. Darien was a man

who favored people as honest as Lita and Andrew. They deserved to be together and no one should stop that. After seeing the pair off he decided to visit his guest. He went

upstairs to visit Serena; her door was closed but not locked so he ventured inside to watch the sleeping beauty. Her long silky hair cascaded from her scalp on to the floor making

her look like a goddess. Serena felt eyes upon her and soon stirred up to see her hansom host. He looked like a gentle gazelle with his soft yet stern expression that showed him to

be an older man full of wisdom. Serena for the first time found herself to be more attracted to him than ever. 'He's cute when he's nice but I don't want to end like some of the

other girls at the club.' she thought, it seems that some of her coworkers were gold diggers.

She didn't want that after all she wanted to become a pediatrician but was willing to compromise to medical sonograms for the time being(college flash). Serena had a free summer

though, she planned to save some cash, Darien was an obstruction in her way. "Hey Mr. Shields, thank you for your hospitality and all but I can't stay here." she said, looking at

him and watching his expression change. His mouth became set in one grim line as his cobalt eyes were flashing a deep bleakness. She didn't know what to think of this so she

continued to talk, "umm you've been really nice to me and all but I need to really tend to my apartment and my job." She stopped when he interrupted her, "So you like working as

a tramp, catering to horny rich guys and taking them for their cash. You know what I thought that maybe you weren't shallow like most women but I guess your just worse!" Serena

was seriously becoming agitated and rose from her sitting position to stand up to him, "Hey earth to King of jackasses, I have a life okay and it involves school! I only ended up

working there because there was no place that hired someone that was eighteen and with no work experience." Darien walked up to her and dwarfed her with his height and looked

down upon her face; Serena's baby blue eyes seemed to show a distinct passion that was driving him mad with desire. His instincts were telling him to ravage her with kisses, but his

reason held him at bay. He would rather be with her willingly than to just use his gender to conquer her. His closing of the gap between them alarmed Serena but she continued to

spat her defense, "Another thing you are just some rich pompous horny bastard that just thinks of his own little world and his owl little toys. You are the most selfish and

presumptuous man I have ever met and you are so involved in your own little world that you can't see the struggles of other people" Darien was really beginning to lose his

composure but he knew that she would hate him if he just took advantage of her so he turned to exit the room and he said one thing, "You just assume that just because someone is

born with a silver spoon they are completely selfish but I have news for you Serena I am not one of those people! In fact I don't know why I even care about you but I do so

tough." He slammed the door and she threw herself on the bed and ket out a frustrated groan. A couple of seconds there was a knock on the door and Helios opened it announcing

dinner. Serena said that she will be down in a minute. Darien is a frustrating guy and she couldn't figure him out. One minute he was sweet the next he was a complete louse. She

looked through the closet for an outfit and she found a nice dress. Apparently he had gone shopping for her and had bought her an array of wardrobe that was all her size. 'Did he

memorize my measurements?' She looked through the outfits all size six. Even though she had to leave soon she decided to embellish in this fantasy by trying on the black spaghetti

strap dress. It was made of silk and was tight around her feminine figure and the material was tight around her legs until her knees. 'This will knock him dead!' she thought looking at

the full body mirror that displayed inside the closet door. She soon heard someone whistling and she turned around to see Darien with his jaw dropped. "Well mademoiselle, shall

we?" he offered her his arm and he led her out to the stairs. 'Maybe he isn't so bad but I am not of his class.' They went together down stairs a bunny and a millionaire will dine

together tonight.

HEY PEOPLE HOW ARE YA THANKS SO MUCH TO MY FANS FOR READING I'LL UPDATE ASAP. TILL THEN LATER Y'ALL.


	6. Complicated Hearts

Chapter 6:Complicated Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I just write whatever comes into my head and behave like an A-hole sometimes. Enjoy...

She soon heard someone whistling and she turned around to see Darien with his jaw dropped. "Well mademoiselle, shall we?" he

offered her his arm and he led her out to the stairs. 'Maybe he isn't so bad but I am not of his class.' They went together down stairs a

bunny and a millionaire will dine together tonight.

* * *

The evening started out wonderfully Helios and Rini brought out their culinary pride and joy which caused Serena's stomach to growl. 

This brought the attention of everyone and made her blush scarlet. The pink haired maid ventured to say, "Well miss I'll take that as a

compliment from your tummy." Helios and Darien laughed and Serena blushed even more redder at Rini's remark. She felt embarrassed

at her body's reaction to the food but she replied to Rini, "This looks good thank you Mrs. Rini." Rini was glad to see that Serena wasn't

a rude person when it came to the help(unlike Beryl). "Oh Miss don't call me Mrs. Rini you make me sound old how about just Rini."

said the pink haired maid. Serena then smiled sweetly and responded, "Okay Mrs... I mean Rini, the food you made looks delicious."

Darien was happy to see how Serena got along with Rini and Helios; however, he wanted to be alone with her and possibly get to know

her better. He motioned for Helios and Rini to leave as soon as Rini had quit clamoring over the ingredients of her mandarin duck to

Serena. The two bowed and walked back into the door as to which they came. Serena looked at Darien and asked, "Aren't they going to

eat with us?" Darien felt humored at Serena's innocence and ignorance, "Serena the help doesn't eat with the master of the house. They

have their own house here on my estate and they go home after they are done." She felt a little bit like a fish out of water and she showed

it in every way possible. Serena looked at him innocently and said, "Are you alone most of the time then?" Darien paused at her statement

and said, "Being alone is a state of mind, so are other conditions when it comes to human nature. My dear, a man of my stature doesn't

need to care for such things." She listened to that statement and her heart sank for him. Darien put on a rough exterior but inside he was

calling out for help. Still though she did not pity him or his lifestyle. The food was starting to get cold so she closed her eyes and said a

small prayer before eating. Darien noticed her silent meditation and asked as soon as she was done, "Why do you pray Serena? Does

God ever answer you or do you like none?" She looked at him and said, "I know it sounds silly I pray because it makes me feel happy I

guess. Religion isn't really a problem with me, it's just the idea that someone is watching over me that way I'm never alone or scared,

because I'm not." Darien soon countered and said, "But you have had the worst of luck, you have a terrible job and you have a

horrendous apartment. Don't you ever become angry with God?" "Yes, I do. Still though, I believe everything happens for reason. Things

may be bad but they can be worse." She replied now becoming even more hungry than before. Darien sensed this so he didn't respond as

to not detain her from the scrumptious meal. They soon began to dine and Serena belied that this was the most wonderful food she had

ever tasted. Rini sure knew how to make her food. As soon as they got to dessert Darien decide to strike up another issue with her,

"Serena I have a question, were is your family?" She dropped her spoon on the plate and looked downwards, "Please don't ask me

that." Darien was surprised at her reaction to the question and soon dropped it. She looked beautiful that way. Beryl would have snapped

at him rudely and then ring Helios for a dry martini. Then she would proceed to flirt with him and Darien knew how Rini would get. Serena

felt bad inside about being so grim at the mention of her family. The fact that she had none due to circumstances and selfishness. She

looked up at him and she had to say something anything, "So you own all this?" Darien chuckled a little and he proceeded to say, "Yes I

do, I own the Lunarics corporation so it lets me own this house and keep attendants. The corporation belonged to my father, but he

passed away when I was eighteen leaving me to run everything." Serena was surprised that someone so young was able to take hold of

such a big responsibility, "What about your mother?" His flashed a bit of hurt at the question ;nevertheless, he responded. "She died in

childbirth because of a hemorrhage." Serena felt her heart go out for him and his pain of never knowing his own mother. "I'm sorry...,"

she said, "I didn't know." Darien hushed her when he interrupted, "It's okay Serena, you don't need to apologize for her dying. No one

can." She felt a pang of guilt and she decided that maybe she will keep him company 'but I won't become his plaything never,' she

thought. They finished dessert and Rini came to collect the plates and bid them both good evening. Serena said bye back to Rini causing

them both to smile. The evening was young so he decided to show her around his house. He arose from his seat and offered her his hand

and said, "I want to show you something." She hesitated at the word 'something' but gave him her hand and soon he guided her out of the

dinning room and through an array of hallways until they reached two white French doors. He opened them and led her outside. At first it

was dark and impossible to see anything, but soon the lights clicked on to reveal a stunning rose garden with a fountain in the center.

Serena was taken back by the majestic sight of the beautiful flora. Darien looked at her face and marveled at her beauty. She felt a pair of

eyes on her and turned to face him, making their faces inches apart. Darien wanted so much to kiss her luscious pink lips. Serena was with

ought a doubt wanting the same thing, but she remembered her promise to herself. She turned away from him and walked further into the

garden describing how beautiful the scenery was, "This place is so pretty, do you come here often?" He knew what she was doing so he

decided to play along, "Yes I come here whenever I need to think." He walked close to her but didn't touch her. Serena continued the

charade trying to bury what had just occurred between them, "Ah so it's your thinking place then? Were you come up with your bright

ideas." He chuckled a little at her way of describing his garden as a thinking place he responded, "Everyone needs somewhere to runaway

to every now and again. This is my somewhere." She continued to walk and he continued to follow her. She had to think fast so she said

in his face, "I'm tired now, can we please go back?" Darien felt agitated but he complied and walked her back into the mansion. He

followed her back to her room and he said, "You know Serena, I've never met someone quite like you. Thank you for being here with

me." She looked at him and said, "Your welcome Darien and you are quite a gentleman." Again their faces were inches apart but She

broke out of it and hurried into her room to close the door while saying, "Goodnight." Darien felt frustrated at this so he decided to work

in his study for a while. 'Nothing relieves frustration like working to the bone,' he thought.

* * *

The club was bustling with activity and Mina was busier than ever. She worked hard at her vanity trying to apply anti frizz to her

recently washed hair. The door to the dressing room opened and in walked a strange looking Rei. Her eyes looked exhausted and her

face was covered in bruises. She soon sat down at her vanity and attempted to apply makeup with her shaking hands. Mina took one

look at her and said, "OH MY GOD REI! What happened?" Rei looked up at Mina still shaking and soon began to sob. Mina put her

arms around the Raven haired beauty and patted her back. Rei continued to cry and her cries sounded like a soul in despair. Her world

was shattered and what was worse Jadeite was going to kill her and Jed if she ever saw Jed again. The irony of it all is that she crying on

his sister's shoulder so she said, "Mina please don't tell Jed about this, I beg you." Mina looked at her and put both her hands on Rei's

shoulders, "Rei this is crazy you have been beaten by this monster, why don't you want me telling Jed so he can kick some uppity class

but?" Rei looked at Mina with terror stricken eyes, "No he must not know about it Mina. Jadeite is a powerful guy and he can do far

worse to Jed. Mina all he wants is me and that's okay." Mina couldn't believe it, Rei was giving up on everything just so that Jed could

live. Soon the room door opened again to reveal Emerald in a tight, green, short, halter top dress. She glared at the two bunnies and then

focused mainly on the ebon haired one, "YOU! WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING LOOKING LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT

TOLERATE A FILTHY GIRL SUCH AS YOUR SELF! YOU WILL RECEIVE A DEMERIT FOR THIS!" Rei looked at her

manager and soon pleaded, "Please Emerald I can fix myself up with some makeup." The manager walked up to her. She stared down

upon Rei and soon grabbed a base from the vanity and began to empty it on Rei's face. She smothered the girl with her hand and Mina

began to protest, "You can't treat her like that!" Emerald pushed Mina causing Mina to land on the floor with a thud. She looked up at

Emerald who looked insane. "You think you girls have rights? Well I have news for you. You don't! Your bought by horny men for a

good time. This just makes all of you a bunch of prostitutes," said Emerald. Mina was frightened. Rei continued to apply makeup and did

a good job covering the bruises and the mark on her chest. Emerald looked at Rei and said, "There's still hope for you and guess who's

here?" The ebon haired beauty looked towards the floor and soon stood up and began to walk out Emerald following close behind. Mina

still couldn't believe what had just happened she thought, 'This is just a job, isn't it?'

What will happen? Stay tuned everyone and I see you guys next time - DOMO ARIGATO MR ROBOTO


	7. Her Past and His Curiosity

Chapter 7: Her Past and His Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I however own a puppy named Poot, enjoy.

Emerald looked at Rei and said, "There's still hope for you and guess whosehere?" The ebon haired beauty looked towards the floor and soon stood up and began to walk out withEmerald following close behind. Mina still couldn't believe what had just happened she thought, 'This is just a job, isn't it?'>>>

"Miss Orlean," said a tall middle aged man wearing a white coat over a green scrub, to Serena who had been crying for some time; Her eyes where red where they should have been white. She looked up at him and asked, "is she okay?" He compressed his lips in a thin line and lowered his head and answered, "I'm sorry but we couldn't save her."

* * *

Serena awoke with a violent jolt. As she took in her surroundings the sunlight was shining from the balcony window, causing her a headache. Soon the dark memories assailed her and she cried on the expensive maroon sheets. Her hands covered her face like a mask of flesh, while she brought her legs to her chest. The image of her mother in the bathtub will always haunt her. The way her white hair flowed, and cobalt eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly. The blood that swam with the water, seemed like a red cloud over her mother's body.

As Serena was having the panic attack, Rini had entered the room and witnessed Serena's agony. "Are you all right? Can I get you something Serena?" This surprised Serena causing her to look in Rini's direction. Rini saw how frail Serena looked and it inspired a sense of sisterhood between the two. The pink haired maid walked up to the bed and sat the edge. She reached out for Serena's hand and said, "yep, you are definitely not Beryl." Serena laughed and assumed Beryl might have been Darien's Ex- wife of girlfriend. Rini smiled at the fact that she had cheered Serena up. "You know that ever since he met you, he's been more open and happy. Just for that I thank you. Tell me dear, why are you crying?"

Serena looked at Rini and said, "promise not to tell Darien please." Rini raised her hand and said, "maid's honor." They both chuckled like girlfriends shopping at the mall (or clubbing). As soon as Serena opened her mouth, there came a knock at the door followed by Helios saying, "hey Rini, is she up yet?" Rini rolled her eyes and said, "it's amazing he has timing for this, but was late for our wedding." Serena blinked with a confused expression and blushed. Rini smiled at her and stood up saying, "you 're late by the way." Serena looked at her quizzically and asked, "oh what for?"

Rini laughed and responded, "breakfast, Darien made Helios and me arrange the table in the garden. That was about four hours ago, so now it's lunch, but we'll call it brunch okay." Serena felt bad and said, "oh I'm sorry I'll hurry down soon Rini, and thanks in advance for the food." The maid looked at her and burst out in a fit of laughter, "yes, you are definitely a lot nicer than Beryl." Rini walked out leaving Serena alone with her thoughts.

Darien was a very sweet man, but to be with him was out of the question. Still she wanted to see him because he had begun to fascinate her. His way with her yesterday overshadowed his carnal actions in 'the pink room'. 'I must remain focused, I can't fall in love. Not with him,' she thought. Falling in love was a big no for her. She needed to get a career and stand on her own two feet. Even if it meant closing her emotions in a box. She was no one to criticize Rei now. Although she never had, she knew that her coworker and her had a likeness. Their emotions had to be in a box neatly tucked away for no one to find.

She got up now with that thought in mind and went to the restroom to do the necessary. After that she went to the closet and looked through to find that all the clothes were either dresses or skirts, no pants. 'I guess he likes to wear the pants,' she thought, while pulling out a lemon chiffon sundress that was knee length. She slipped into it and wondered how he got the exact size. Next she put on a pair of short white strapped wooden sandals. They went click, click, and click on the wooden floor. She checked herself in a full-length mirror and walked out.

She rushed down the hallway leading to the stairs and went down. As soon as she did she got lost. This place was huge. Most of her getting around was contributed to Darien and his guidance. She looked left and decided to go in search of the dining room. From there she could find the garden.

* * *

Darien's patience was wearing thin. Serena had not shown up after Rini had informed him of Serena's rousing. There had been another forty-five minutes after Rini's return. Darien told Rini and Helios to find her while he sat waiting. Rini came back and said, "I can't find her sir."

Darien thought that Serena had gone away. With this in mind he compressed his lips in one grim line and looked downwards. He soon got up and stormed inside. He went to the staircase and turned left to his special room. This was another place he would go to clear his mind. It contained a big brown leather chair, books, and scrapbooks.

He walked in to see Serena sitting in his chair looking into an old scrapbook. The anger he felt earlier subsided as he looked into her cerulean eyes. He realized that she had a hold over him that his father would have called dangerous. She smiled and said, "You have a big family Darien." He walked over to the chair and brought himself to her level. He closed the scrapbook and said, "did you get lost?" She blushed and said, "yes, this place is so big you know." He ran his hand through her hair and whispered in her ear, "I should know I've lived here for twenty-eight years." Serena felt chills with him being so close especially with his next words, "you know, this is my special room that I only share with special people." She wanted to shift the conversation so she replied, "technically I found it. So that makes me just plain lucky." She started to stand but he grabbed her wrist and looked deeply into her eyes. Serena felt powerless under his cobalt stare and whimpered. He sensed her agitation so he kissed her. She decided she liked this kiss and wanted to know more of him. 'No Serena bad Serena you can't no, no, no, no...'

She thought when suddenly there came in Helios reporting, "I didn't find her sir, oh sorry about that." He retreated out as Darien broke the kiss to glare at him. Serena soon stood up and stretched her arms and said, "well I'm hungry." The two men looked at her with puzzled expressions. She walked towards the door and asked Helios, "by the way where is the dining room?"

The brunch was outside in the garden. The roses where just watered, and seemed to shimmer under the warm sun. Rini had made some croissant sandwiches with ham and cheese that were delicious. Darien was sitting across from Serena a cup of coffee. He liked to see her happy, angry, klutzy in any way he could. Serena was a unique person, but he wanted to know more about her and her past. He decided to look up her files so he called in Malachi. His good friend Malachi Jenson is an investigator with the FBI. Maybe he could shed some light on where are Serena's parents. He'd much prefer it if she came around and told him. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to tell him soon.

Serena finished her second croissant to find Darien staring at her amorously. She smiled and blushed. Rini smiled at her and asked, "would you like another croissant?" Serena looked to the maid and said politely, "please Rini, if its not too much trouble." "Nonsense, this is what I do." Replied Rini as she picked up Serena's plate and put another sandwich from the cart. Darien wanted to say something so he commented, "It's that good?" Rini beamed up and pouted at the comment on her cooking, "that good sir?" Serena responded, "Rini's cooking is the best I ever tasted besides my mom's..." The word mom brought back the crystal clear images of her mother: the bathtub, the blood, and the dead. She paused and looked downwards, while her bangs covered her eyes. She knew she mustn't cry, in front of him. It would open her up more, and bring him closer. Rini tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena looked up and said, "I'm fine, I just have a headache." Rini then retorted, "well then I'll just go get you a Tylenol." The pink haired maid bounded away happily towards the house leaving the two of them alone. Darien decided to ask her about her school, "Serena you attend New York College correct?" She nodded, while trying to still her composure. "You want to be a doctor, correct," she nodded and he continued, "would that mean six years of working with the club?" She shook her head and said, "I changed my major to Medical Sonograms. I guess I'll be done in one year at the most." Darien nodded his head and said, "hmm interesting, so you'll have a more stable profession then?"

"Yes it beats heels and a leotard any day," she said, causing him to laugh.

Rini came back to the table with two gel capsules and a Perrier. "Sir, Malachi is here to see you," announced Helios, while arriving at the table after Rini. Darien got up and said, "Serena I have to go now, I'll come back when I'm done." She nodded and wondered who was this Malachi.

Darien soon followed Helios to his study where a quiet Malachi waited. Darien sat at his desk across from Malachi. Malachi was a stern man; he had long white hair, deep blue eyes, and moderately tan skin. He looked at Darien with respect as he came to tell him about Serena, "Darien, she has had it bad. Her mother had committed suicide four years ago in their own house. Apparently your Serena walked in on the scene. The mother had slit her own wrist in the bathtub." Darien was shocked about the horrific ordeal that Serena had gone through, "where was Serena these past four years?"

"It seems that she had a wealthy English aunt named Metallia, but her aunt was an obsessive Catholic lunatic, and Serena moved out as soon as she could. Metallia would beat Serena. It seems the aunt had it in for the girl since day one."

Darien's heart sank, he didn't know that her past had been so harsh. Serena seemed like such a sweet heart, but in reality she was alone just like him. "And where was her father? Does he even know what happened to her?" Inquired Darien while Malachi looked out the window. "The father was unknown, her mother got pregnant with him. But he never responded, leaving Selene to raise the child on her own. When her family found out they disowned her and left their estate to Metallia."

Malachi watched Darien's expression change to something unreadable. Malachi's cell phone went of and he said, "um excuse me." He clicked it on and on the other line was his partner Zoicite. Darien was thinking about her and he wanted to help her, in any way possible. Although he wanted her, he wanted to make it a permanent thing. He just wished that she would at least give him a chance. Malachi turned around and said, "I have to go Dar, see you around." Malachi left Darien alone in the study.

* * *

Serena had asked Helios where was a phone. He directed her to the one in the kitchen. He and Rini went about their merry way, leaving Serena alone to call Mina. She picked up the receiver and dialed her coworker's number. "Hello," said Mina on the other line. "Hi Mina, it's me Serena."

"Oh Serena hi, where you been girl?" Answered an exited Mina, Serena knew that her friend might have been worried about her.

"Mina you won't believe this, but I'm at Darien's house! He rescued me from my nasty old landlord, and brought me here from the hospital."

Serena's friend paused at this statement and soon began to say, "wait a minute, isn't he the perv from the pink room? Serena are you sleeping with him? What happened to your morals!"

Serena felt a sting from Mina's words and a tear flowed freely from her right eye, "No Mina! It's not like that, I am not that way you know me better than that!" Mina sensed Serena's crying and decided to calm down,

"Oh I'm sorry Serena, it's just that Rei is in trouble. You see her VIP beat her up and she refuses to do anything. What was worse, Emerald pushed me and called all bunnies tramps!" Serena couldn't believe this. Was Rei so desperate for money that she wanted to give up everything? Her freedom, her dignity, her pride, and her life where all on the line; what was Rei thinking?

Mina continued to fill in Serena on the details, "so Serena, does this mean your cheating on Seiya? Girlfriend you got it going on!" Serena blushed scarlet and said, "Mina Seiya and me are not an item." She soon heard a voice from behind asking, "who's Seiya?"

She turned to see a cloudy eyed Darien and decided to say bye to Mina. She hung up and looked at him. Something upset him, 'was it Seiya,' she wondered. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while embracing her body against his chest. He breathed in her scent and wanted more of his litle vixen, but he decided to wait. He pulled away and smiled, "so what do you want to do today?"

Till later then. I put Beryl as Darien's ex and Metallia as Serena's evil aunt. I read this story to my grandmother and she asked me, 'why so much tragedy?' In truth I've had it bad and I believe in life you have got take the good and the bad no matter how they come. The ability to accept things that one cannot change is a survival technique for happiness. I learned this in psychology class (-)

Till next time then.


	8. Museums and Suprise

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. I own my own the ass that I was born with however.

(http/ June 7, 2005;http/ (the homepage for the museum of modern arts. This is where I got all the info.)

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while embracing her body against his chest. He breathed in her scent and wanted more of his little vixen, but he decided to wait. He pulled away and smiled, "so what do you want to do today?">>>

Serena dropped on the bed in her temporary room exhausted. Darien had taken her out to (AN/I know that I'm supposed to be god here, but I'm stuck I don't know what rich bastards do.) The Museum of Modern art at twelve (AN/damn I had to do research). It was filled with different attractions like Lee Freidlander's (AN/a famous photographer) works which where on the sixth floor. (http/ wandering around and being taught all about modern art (most of which he would assume she knew nothing about)

Serena's stomach began to growl. She laughed a little and so did he, causing some of the other visitors to frown at them.Darien led Serena to a restaurant that was located in the museum. It was called '_The Modern.' _It featured French-American cooking (AN/WTF? How does that happen? Maybe like the croissanwich?)

It overlooked _'The Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Sculpture Garden.' _They sat down and talked about the exhibitions. Darien seemed different somehow. She couldn't place her finger on it. The way his treatment of her had changed, it seemed like he was stepping on eggshells all around her.

There soon came a knock at the door, which soon opened revealing Rini behind it. Serena remembered the long due talk that had almost taken place that morning.

"Hey Serena, I was wondering if you would like anything." asked Rini, while she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, new feet. We walked almost everywhere in New York." came Serena's reply. Rini chuckled at the comment. "Another thing Serena, what was it you where going to tell me before Helios walked in?" asked Rini, while sitting next to Serena on the bed. Serena thought 'wow, she'd direct.' And she decided to tell her, "Rini, I have really bad dreams at night. They are memories of what happened to my mother." She paused to see Rini listening intently so she continued, "promise you won't tell. My mother committed suicide when I was fourteen. I saw her dead in our bathroom, Rini. She had cut her own wrist, apparently she was schizophrenic."

Rini's expression had changed from interest to utter shock. She reached out for Serena's hand.

Serena felt a strange relief having finally told someone about the ordeal with her mother.

Metallia always said that Serena's mother was in hell for being a whore and committing suicide. That's why when she was eighteen she left; Metallia would never hurt her again.

It was Rini's turn to speak now, "oh I'm sorry Serena." She began but Serena smiled and said, "It's nothing to be sorry for. Things happen for a reason. If this hadn't have happened I would have never met..." She paused at this statement, dreading the thing she did not say , -'Darien.'

Darien's mind was filled with questions about Serena. He wanted to get to know her on a higher level. In a way she had brought him back to life with just a glance. The reaction of seeing her for the first time was an uncanny occurrence. If she had such a hold over him, would it threaten him or his organization?

Darien remembered his father. It seemed that all Danielle Shields wanted was to train the perfect replacement, not raise a son. The man that helped him through most of his problems was his mentor and middle school teacher, Daunte. Daunte would talk to Darien about the true meanings of life, not the cold heartless irrationality that Danielle fed him.

However Danielle was not pleased with Daunte, and sought to have the teacher fired. He got what he wanted. The school immediately fired him and had him prohibited from teaching anywhere else.

Darien never forgave Danielle, but did take over the company regardless of what had occurred. In a way, it was his only link to a paternal relationship with Danielle. He remembered how his father died, and it baffled him.

Danielle was so calm about dying of cancer, that is seemed as if he didn't believe it. His father didn't even go to the recommended treatments. He died in a hospital bed after collapsing at the office; Darien still remembered his last words: _'I'm sorry.'_

Those words have always rang a regret in his mind.

He couldn't imagine how his little Serena must be feeling. It all happened to her just four years ago. He decided to talk to her right now and clear this obstacle.

Rini had brought Serena some food after their conversation. "Here Serena, I find that when I'm upset food solves everything," came Rini's comment as she came in the room to find Serena standing on the balcony looking at the full-moon while engaged in deep thought. She decided to go to her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped the pink haired maid. She turned to see her boss; Darien shushed her and sent her out of the room.

He walked over to the balcony and admired how truly beautiful she was. Her hair was loose almost touching the floor, like a sea of silk. She wore a long silk black dress that outlined her feminine figure. He guessed that Rini picked this one out while shopping. She must of thought he was Rini when she began to speak, "you know Rini, the funniest thing happened. I almost said Darien's name when we where talking about everything happens for a reason."

He was pleased to hear her say that so he decided to be a little cruel, "so you said my name? How interesting Serena."

Cliffy

Luv ya all I have no idea what to do with Rei but I'm a cooking up'a sumthing.


	9. A Small World and Big Hearts

Chapter 9:A Small World and Big Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do however have a cool homepage that if ya guys wanna see it ya can plz. I need some feedback on my site's quirks.

On with the show. (Writer's block hit me last chappie so I had to stop there) And sorry about Daniel, I guess he had a girl's name. U see a bully from elementary school inspired Daniel. I hated him so much and I hope he's reading this bwahahaha

* * *

He walked over to the balcony and admired how truly beautiful she was. Her hair was loose almost touching the floor, like a sea of silk. She wore a long silk black dress that outlined her feminine figure. He guessed that Rini picked this one out while shopping. She must of thought he was Rini when she began to speak, "you know Rini, the funniest thing happened. I almost said Darien's name when we where talking about everything happens for a reason."

He was pleased to hear her say that so he decided to be a little cruel, "so you said my name? How interesting Serena.

* * *

She felt an electricity upon hearing his burly voice penetrating the serene sounds of the tranquil hours of darkness.

Serena turned and saw his strong masculine build leaning against the French window doorframe. He was utterly handsome in his black Armani suit with white undershirt. Not to mention his shiny black hair and deep cobalt eyes, that seemed to stare into her soul. She wasn't going to back down however to his statement, "and what if I did Darien? What difference would it make?"

She turned around and leaned against the railing and watched him as he began to stride over to her. He stood over her and looked down upon her cerulean eyes, making her feel like his prisoner. Although she had made the promise to get him to forget about her, her own desires had begun to betray her mind. She felt a slight ache in her heart for those lips to press against hers again.

But she knew that if they did get into a relationship, she would have to give up many things. She wasn't about to do that; she needed a stable career. Metallia always said that the world would swallow Serena up. And the day Serena ran away from that inferno, she had gained an utmost disdain for the high class society that she came from.

"Serena you don't know what it does to me to hear you say that." He stroked her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips. It was firm, but sweet. He held her close to him and she could feel the heat rising in her. He backed away as cobalt and cerulean eyes met under a sea of stars.

She just wished that things would change so that she could be with him with no worries.

He motioned for her to follow him inside, and she did absentmindedly.

He sat on a couch in her bedroom and patted the space next to him. Darien was going to tell her about what he had found out. As soon as she sat down, he began to say, "I know about your past Serena." She looked shocked at his statement and was speechless.

"I know what happened to your mother, and what your aunt did to you afterwards. Trust me no one should have to got through that." He stated while taking her small feminine hand in his larger, stronger hands, and looking deep into her eyes.

She soon found her words and said, "I can't believe you Darien. First you treat me like a whore, and now you treat me like I am of a great value. What is it with you? I mean you can have so many other women that are probably super models, but instead you choose to pursue me."

He chuckled at the statement she made on models, so he decided to fill her in on the so called _'models.' _

"Serena, I did date models. But I'll tell you something, all of them where gold digging trollops with claws. You on the other hand are kind, beautiful, and humble. Pretty much the opposite of any of the others I've seen."

She wondered if she should ask this next question, so she ventured to say, "Still, you have to realize I want to be able to stand on my own two feet in the world. Don't you see being with you will wipe out any chance I have of a self-fulfillment? If you care about me so much then why don't you just let me be?" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She felt at a loss for words with the sudden contact, but she couldn't deny the feelings of sanctuary that emitted from his strong, male aura(AN/animus).

"Because I can't forget about you. You haunt me in so many ways. I'll wait for you even, but I have to admit that I feel this strong connection to you." He replied while planting a kiss against her flaxen hair.

She closed her eyes and embellished in the contact. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Mina was cautiously trying to get home. Seiya was sick that night, leaving her without a ride. She walked through the streets in full alert, and quick speed. This part of town was very dangerous for her to walking alone. Mina remembered Rei's situation that evening when she showed up all bruised and beaten.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sounds of foot steps progressing behind her. She didn't bother to look back so she began to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

But as soon as she was at top speed, the footsteps behind her began to become rapid as well.

The figure behind her caught up to her and grabbed her long trench coat. She fell, but immediately kneed the man in the crotch. Causing him to fall to his knees in a lot of pain.

She recovered quickly and took advantage of her time to run again. She soon heard a police car's siren go of when she was at a safe distance from her aggressor. She turned to a jet black vehicle that probably belonged to the feds. A cop got out and started to bludgeon the man on the sidewalk, while a silver a haired man got out and went up to her.

"Are you all right miss?"

She felt shaken but she said, "well I'm fine, but that creep attacked me!" She said while pointing to the pervert with his nose against the pavement and bright shiny handcuffs on his wrists.

He felt a slight smile coming on, but he shrugged it off, "miss this man is a serial killer, targeting young ladies such as yourself. We've been after him for quite some time now."

Mina was shocked. "I could've been killed!" Was the only statement she had managed to make.

"It's all right miss we have him now in our custody thanks to you. But what are you doing out here at this time of the night?"

Mina felt a little foolish with this really cute fed, but she didn't want to tell him where she worked. "Um, I had to pick up something at work. I guess I should have hailed a cab or something."

He had a slight suspicion that she was lying, but he shrugged it off.

"Would you like to come into the station and give you statement?"

She blushed at how cut he looked and nodded. He did smile a little and say, "by the way I'm Malachi Jenson, and this is my partner Zoicite." He montioned to his partner who was pushing the suspect into the car.

"Does that mean I have to ride with that pervert in the back seat?" She asked while looking very agitated.

Malachi chuckled deeply and said, "no you can ride in my car." He chirped the alarm of a blue 1975 Gran Torino automobile(AN/cough hint). She looked at him and said, "hey you got that from Starsky and Hutch. "Yup, she's a beauty huh?"

She looked to Zoicite and said, "maybe I'd better go with you."

Zoicite says, "you dug the grave, now you lie in it." With that he got in the black car and drove off towards the station.

* * *

I am soo sleepy you guys(yawn)

I am going to review on friday okay b/c I've got two test! Later Luvs.


	10. If Only Bliss could last us a Lifetime

A Bunny's Hop

By: gogopeachgurl86 (aka kitty)

Chapter10: If Only Bliss could last us a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (or playboy), never more ever more...

((((He chirped the alarm of a blue 1975 Gran Torino automobile (AN/cough hint). She looked at him and said, "hey you got that from Starsky and Hutch. "Yup, she's a beauty huh?"

She looked to Zoicite and said, "maybe I'd better go with you."

Zoicite says, "you dug the grave, now you lie in it." With that he got in the black car and drove off towards the station.))))

Mina was in the passenger side of Malachi's car. He was driving slowly as not to disturb the girl next to him. He found her out of the ordinary, witty, sassy, and sexy. She thought that he was pretty much the same; therefore, causing a field of electric chemistry between the two. Mina, even though her job required it, wasn't an easy girl. In fact she was far from it. Malachi couldn't help but wonder what was this interesting vixen doing out so late.

"So what is an interesting babe like you doing wandering around a place like this?" Malachi said, while stopping at a parking lot in front of a donut shop. She had his full attention.

'Oh no. I have to tell this guy that I work in hanky panky land (AN/funny ha ha). Okay, I'll just say that I'm a waitress.' She thought her plan was full proof, so she proceeded with her choice of words. She tensed herself and blurted momentarily, "I'm a waitress." He laughed at how she said it. And with such a rigid form, you could tell she was either lying or stretching the truth.

She became flustered and asked, "what's so funny?"

He looked at her seriously and then burst into laughter again, causing her to become even more annoyed. As soon as his hysterics subsided, he stated with a cool expression, "well the killer always targeted hookers, but I guess maybe he mistook you for one." She turned pale at his daring comment and retorted in an angry tone, "I am not a hooker! I am a waitress for Playboy!" Mina covered her mouth and blushed furiously while looking down at the floor. Malachi felt awful about making her feel this way. He decided to cheer her up, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "you know, you shouldn't be ashamed about who you work for." She looked up at him and smiled at his statement. He seemed so kind and understanding, it was as if he was a strong, safe shelter in a huge storm. His hoary eyes met with her azure ones, as he pulled her into his arms for a short but sweet kiss. (AN/ explanation for kissy wissy, hormones going ablaze I got laid on Tuesday yayayayaya,)

Serena felt wonderful, being in Darien's arms. His strength and understanding flowed through her, and making her feel like things were going to be okay.

Rini walked in while he had his face buried in Serena's hair. The pink haired maid stood at the doorway and watched the happy couple in silence. As Rini stood there going over them, Helios walked by. He looked in and asked, "what's going on?" The help interrupted the two lovers. Darien and Serena looked up at Rini and Helios. Darien's face reflected a fuming boss, while a blush slowly crept upon Serena's rosy cheek.

Helios said, "I'm sorry," and rushed out dragging Rini behind.

Serena was in a whirlwind of emotions. One side of her tore over a possible true romance with Darien, the other grieving over her objectives.

Still she knew that Darien was a guy she could fall for (if she hasn't already).

The obsidian haired man's hand was stroking her blonde hair, while she thought of this. Darien whispered in her ear, "Serena, you know that you have become someone very important to me. I mean being around you makes me want to hold you close and protect you. On that day I saw you I became smitten."

She looked up at him and asked, "then why did you try to seduce me in the pink room? I always found that strange."

He looked directly into her eyes and answered, "because at the time I thought those feelings were dangerous to me. Besides your manager offered you to me in the pink room when she caught me staring at you."

Serena was appalled at Emerald's behavior. Not only did she offer Serena like a tart; she was the cause of his assailment on her that night. He watched her face alter into an utter disgust. He had no clue that Serena had no idea of the deal between Emerald and him. She immediately rose from beside him and began to tread away. Serena could feel hot tears forming in her eyes. Not only did he try to use her; he paid for her like something he could buy at a store.

He got up to follow her but she broke out into a run, and rushed into her bathroom before he could catch her. As she locked the door behind her, the tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

She didn't break into sobs until he began to implore her to open the door.

'How could he? How could I have been so stupid? I'm just a cheap conquest for him,' she thought, as the pounding became louder.

She didn't want to be here anymore and wished for the wings of Mercury to hurry her away from this place. Far from him and his empty promises and lies, there was a place that was not there. That would be sweet paradise.

She saw a window in the bathroom and decided to climb out. Serena opened it and saw a rain gutter that led to the first floor. The pounding ceased as he began to speak again. She would not hear of it. Without hesitation she kicked off her shoes, grabbed on to the gutter, and made her way down it. Soon it began to make a creaking sound, causing her to become more rapid in her pace. She finally made it down to the first floor and broke into a run. She didn't care were. Just away from there, maybe Rini might help.

Cliffy Cliffy: I have a ten day break coming up so I'll work on it s'more.

peace luv ya'all bye.

By the way check out my new story on avatar the last air bender.

It got Zuko with a dancer chick.


	11. Flight from your arms

A Bunny's Hop

By: gogopeachgurl86 (aka kitty)

Chapter11: Flight From Your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (or playboy). I do however own nipple clamps(bwahahaha)

Last time: The pounding ceased as he began to speak again. She would not hear of it. Without hesitation she kicked off her shoes, grabbed on to the gutter, and made her way down it. Soon it began to make a creaking sound, causing her to become more rapid in her pace. She finally made it down to the first floor and broke into a run. She didn't care were. Just away from there, maybe Rini might help.

As she made it to the small house on his estate, she saw Rini outside with a puppy dog. Rini was letting it do its business. Serena came running at top speed, causing Rini to have great concern. "What happened?" She asked while picking up the puppy, and rushing over to meet Serena.

The blonde lady's dress was ruined and her feet were bare. "I have to leave! Rini, can you help me?" Serena said while putting her hand on the pink haired maid's shoulders. "I need to get away from here," she added while catching her breath. Rini was surprised, she had left them a happy couple. What could have caused a drastic change? "Calm down and tell me what happened," Rini said.

"He bought me Rini, he bought me like something at the store. I knew it was to good to be true. But I was falling for him, please get me away from here."

Rini knew where Serena worked and knew how Darien had met Serena. He told Andrew and even Helios. Still she thought that, despite social differences, they could work out.

"I'll call you a cab. Do have anywhere to go?" Rini said while heading to her house. Serena thought about Mina. "Yes, my friend Mina lives in Brooklyn."

Rini turned around and said, "that place is much to dangerous! I'll have Helios drive you."

Serena began, but Rini waved her free hand and said, "I will not let you go back by yourself. I know I couldn't live with myself if something happened."

Serena nodded. Rini smiled and rushed into the house. A couple of minutes passed before Helios came out with car keys. She thought, 'man, she owns him.'

* * *

Two hours earlier:

It has been hell these past few weeks. He looked for any excuse to hit her. Rei was trapped in his bedroom. He had it locked from the outside. Jadeite left her a sleek black dress with red lining, to wear for him when he returned. She walked over to a mirror and looked at her own face. At first Rei didn't recognize herself. She had a black eye and purple marks allover.

She began to cover them pitifully when she noticed a broken silver locket. She opened it and looked inside. In it was a picture of Jed, Mina, and her. Rei's eyes began to fill up with water and soon she began to cry hysterically. "I'm so pathetic," she whispered in her solace. It was then that she knew what had to be done. She looked at the window and decided that it was either escape or die trying. What did she have to lose?

(AN/I know everyone escapes through the window but you got to give me credit for cunning.) The room was on the first floor, but it had bars. She could squeeze through. Rei took a large overcoat and loafers. She covered herself while grabbing some cash, and exited through the window. She ran as fast as her legs could and made it to the barred fence. She wondered if there was a way to climb over it. That was when she noticed a tall tree, which reached over the fence, and decided that was her ticket. She climbed it and wondered how was she going to make it to the other side. It was a gamble but she decided to jump it. She fell on her leg and hurt her ankle, but her motivation kept her going. Rei knew this was the Hampton(a usual vacation spot in New York), so she thought of getting to pay phone and calling a cab. The amount Jadeite left on the dresser was more than enough for a cab to Brooklyn.

* * *

Malachi and Mina, it sounded like Romeo and Juliet. She liked the way he kissed. It was possessive, yet sweet and endearing. Malachi pulled away and said, "You kiss well, for a waitress."

Mina smirked and said, "well your pretty good, for a fed." He laughed; she smiled.

They finally got to the station and soon began the interrogation. Unfortunately it wasn't by either Malachi or Zoicite. It was by two meanest cops in New York. They got out of her where she worked and looked at her with scorn, 'who the hell are they to judge?'

She thought; she looked at her watch and it read 3:00 AM. She had work in the morning today so she had better get home.

When she exited the station Malachi pulled up in his car. She continued walking and ignored him. He followed; she continued. It wasn't until he pulled in front of her and said, "get in! Who are you kidding?"

She looked down at him and said, "you left me with the meanest bastards in the precinct. Still you have the balls to speak to me?"

He laughed and countered, "you ever heard of 'good cop, bad cop'? You weren't talking with me so I turned you to them."

"Yeah well, you wouldn't respect a bunny anyway! No one does!"

She retorted; he chuckled and said, "au contraire my little petite. Who said being a waitress in a skimpy outfit was not a respectable profession?"

Mina blushed as he defeated her in a battle of wits. Malachi laughed some more, motioning for her to get in. She got in and he drove off towards her apartment in Brooklyn.

* * *

(AN: I am tired, crampy, bloaty, and bitchy. Word off caution: don't piss me off! Hope ya'll liked the chappy and wish that I could eat a whole pizza with red wine(luv that stuff) later loves and hope write again soon!) 


	12. Everyone’s got a story

A Bunny's Hop

By: Gogopeachgurl86 (aka: kitty)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Playboy.

Chapter12: Everyone's got a story

In the last chapter: '"yeah well, you wouldn't respect a bunny anyway! No one does!"

She retorted; he chuckled and said, "au contraire my little petite. Who said being a waitress in a skimpy outfit was not a respectable profession?"

Mina blushed as he defeated her in a battle of wits. Malachi laughed some more, motioning for her to get in. She got in and he drove off towards her apartment in Brooklyn.'

AN/ Hey guys, I know I've been lax when it came to this story. I had some serious dilemma when it came to it. I thought that it was too easy for our heroes.

Darien is completely for it, but Serena's doubts hold her. I was thinking about a minor separation between the two. Mind you, Mina is definitely getting with Malachi.

I think that maybe Metallia might come into the picture. So I think that also we'll find out about Beryl (I know what she did but I don't know when to bring it up).

So let's get on with the show.

The drive in the car with Helios was quiet and awkward. Serena, even though he had it coming, was saddened by Darien's deals with Emerald. What's worse she was falling in love with him.

Helios thought that Serena was being unreasonable with his boss. Sure some men do screw up, but she should be more forgiving. He didn't want to drive all the way to Brooklyn, nor did he want to tick of Darien.

As soon as they got to Mina's apartment building he offered to walk her up. She accepted, and up they went. The elevator was out of service, they had to go up eight floors to find Mina's apartment. When they got there they found someone weeping at the door.

Her black hair covered her face, but Serena immediately thought of Rei.

"Rei? Is that you?" The black haired vixen looked up. Her features where sullen with grief. Misery had etched itself inside her; it reflected well upon her face.

"Um, yes I'm Rei. Who are you?" The raven-haired beauty asked while stifling back the bitter, cold tears.

"It's Serena, the pink bunny from work. What happened?" Rei didn't feel like telling these people about her plight. If ever there was a most pitiful creature on the earth, Rei was it. Serena extended her hand like an angel of mercy. "Serena?"

Said a feminine voice. The two girls looked up and saw Mina standing at the top of the stairs with a tall man with long white hair behind her. "What are you guys doing here? Serena I thought you where at Darien's house?"

Serena didn't want to tell Mina about her fight right now so all she said was,  
"I had to get away."

Helios decided that it was getting late and that he should really be getting back home. "Miss Serena, I'll leave you know trusting that you'll be in good hands. Helios saw Malachi and was about to say something, but Malachi shook his head.

The two men knew that it meant one thing: incognito. Malachi had an agenda, and it had something to do with that club.

Mina saw Rei sitting on the floor; she rushed over to Rei and said, "Rei what happened? Did he hit you again?" The question, 'did he hit you again,' caused Rei to burst finally into tears. Malachi immediately ventured to say, "Who did this to her?"

Mina looked at Rei and saw how badly beaten up Rei was. Maybe Malachi could help them. "Her male friend at the club named Jadeite did it." Malachi nodded, he knew that name. Sometimes Darien sometimes talked about the pricks he had to socialize with. Jadeite was a guy who was born into his fortune. He also was a sadistic psycho. Malachi had been trying to nail him for five mutilations and three rapes from high school and college. Each time either a witness would disappear or evidence was insufficient. In other words, money prevailed over justice. It seemed that Mina's friend was in a lot of trouble.

"Um he doesn't mean it. It's my fault really." Rei said while trying to get up. Serena had about all that she could stand from this so she spoke out, "what do you mean he doesn't mean it? Don't you see the marks on you? Sorry for butting in, but if your going to defend a monster like that what's the point of being alive?"

Rei narrowed her eyes into two angry slits at Serena, "This is none of your business anyway! Who asked you?"

Serena became even more enraged at Rei and said,

"No one asked me, but it seems like you are making a big mistake. I had someone that used to treat me like that! Not a lover, but a member of my own family. I withstood that abuse until I was old enough to runaway and swore to never let anyone hurt me again. I know it's not the same but it still hurts. And I know what he's doing to you must hurt even more inside than outside."

Mina and Rei both stared at Serena in shock, Malachi already knew who she was and her story. Everyone remained silent until Mina said, "Lets all go inside. I don't know about you guys, but it's gotten pretty awkward." Rei winced while getting to feet; Malachi helped her to stay standing.

"I think I twisted it when I jumped the fence," Rei said while Mina opened the door.

The group soon went inside Mina's apartment. It had a warm atmosphere about it. The carpet was the color peaches and cream, the walls where artistically painted to look like a European château. It had a doorway that probably led to the bedroom, and a small cozy kitchen. "Mina how could you afford this?"

Serena asked while checking the place out. "Oh I paint and decorate. I used to want to be an interior designer, but once upon a time I met Emerald."

Rei and Serena looked at her with their eyes wide, most girls have to audition to work there.

Rei was now sitting on the sofa and began to ask, "how did you know Emerald, Mina?" Mina shrugged and said, "well, she recruited me off the street when I was eighteen. She said things like, 'oh, you should be model.' I was sweet-talked into a five-year contract. Two years and going strong. Pay is good as you all already know, but sometimes I feel so much regret and envy. I mean some girls can leave but I can't."

Malachi soon inquired, "what do you mean you can't? She can't possibly make you stay there."

"Actually it's not her. It's my VIP who ordered it." She looked downtrodden, but then perked up and chirped, "I'll go make us some drinks. I have water, green tea, or coffee." Serena and Rei both asked for coffee; Malachi requested some green tea. Mina went to the kitchen.

Malachi turned to Rei and began to say, "I know about that man that beat you up Miss. In fact I've been after his hind for a long time."

Rei was taken back by his statement, "how do you know Jadeite?"

"I work with the FBI. He's been linked to five mutilations and three charges of rape from different women in his scholar years." The two women turned white. When Mina returned with the beverages, she saw the groups' stern expressions. "Hey chums, what crawled up your asses?" Mina said while setting down the tray on the coffee table.

Malachi turned to her and repeated himself. She became as white as sheet. Rei was in serious trouble, this maniac had it in for her. "Oh my God, he's a psychopath!" Rei said while looking very agitated trying to scrub of her skin with her fingernails. Serena stopped her and said, "it's okay, and you got away. He won't hurt you anymore Rei. Besides this nice man's going to help you."

The longhaired blond looked up at him and said, "by the way what is your name detective?"

Malachi knew that this was Darien's girl; he knew that he should keep an eye on her. "My name is Malachi Jenson."

The name struck Serena but not clearly enough to remember as to where she heard it. Malachi turned to the raven-haired victim and said, "maybe you should have those bumps and scratches looked at by someone?"

Mina had an idea, "maybe we can go to Amy's apartment." "Who's Amy," said both Malachi and Serena in unison.

"It's my neighbor, she's training to be a Dr. Just one more year to go and she'll be a pediatrician. I met her at the club's physician office," Mina said while sipping some tea. Serena remembered her once and true goal, but now she wasn't sure what to do. She was trapped in a man's fantasies, and a woman's scorn. If Metallia could see her now. She'd call Serena an evil whore and punish her.

"Oh, she's that Goth chick with the blue highlights who checks if your legs are crooked." Rei said, arousing Malachi's inquisitive nature.

"How are one's legs crooked?" He asked.

Mina chuckled; Serena blushed; Rei scoffed. Each of the women had their own quirks.

Rei is aggressive; Serena is innocent; Mina is bubbly. They where indeed three very different girls with one thing that held them back. The club's manager, Emerald.

* * *

Darien was in his room all morning, he couldn't sleep well. It happened all so suddenly, the light that radiated from her was suddenly gone. It was that very light that made him feel alive again. Rini and Helios were worried about their employer. He felt bad making them worry, especially after the spectacle he made of himself when it came to Helios giving Serena the ride to her coworker's apartment. He showed it allover Helios' eye.

There soon came a soft knock to his bedroom door. When he didn't answer the person intruded. He groaned and opened his eyes to the biggest surprise, that much to his dismay, was not what he needed.

It was the pain in the neck that promised to destroy him, Beryl.

OOOOhh I brought her into it!


	13. plz read this

Urgent Authors notice:

Hey guys its Gogo. I have not been able to update because of several reasons:

depression, sadness, suicidal thoughts, and loneliness.

I had this problem with this guy who I had been dating. You see I had met him and he showed a ton of interest in me. He bought me a rose took me out to dinner. The nice stuff you do when your a guy and girl dating.

I was thinking that maybe I could forget about my ex and possibly find a new love. However my illusions where crushed when the guy said to me, "Sorry it's just that I fell in love with your best friend at first sight and I wanted to forget about her through you."

I kicked him in face because he was crouched down to the ground to my level because I was in tears and had an astma attack. Much more to my dismay I had another friend who dated him in high school who warned me that he was a liar and an a-hole. I jus wanted to crawl under a rock because I didn't listen to her.

The thing that she told me that was very funny was that he pretends to be a secret ninja assasin who works against the CIA. That was his story in high school. He also got into a fight where the guy broke his nose and he goes, I can fix it. He made it much worse.

Whats worse is that the friend that he says he in love with broke up with her boyfriend of two years to go out with this nutjob. I am no expert but she' s definitally going to be fucked up. The feelings I have right now are feelings of unattractiveness and grief from my ghost of the past. I will update as soon as my sanity comes back to me. Sorry everyone it's just that right now words can't come out of a broken loci.


	14. What are you doing here

A Bunny's Hop

By: Gogopeachgurl86 (aka: kitty)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Playboy.If I did my sanity would still be intact because I would be loaaaaaded!

Chapter 13: What the heck are you doing here!

Thanks for the support you guys. What I'm worried about now is that my friend is going out with that freak I described. He is such a freak that Science should find a cure for that recesive gene. Not to mention shame on the government for not having the balls to destroy that freak with indirect genocide. Believe me if you knew the stories of him from high school you'd say "freak." Worse of all it makes anime fans look bad. I hate his guts and he better not hurt my friend.

On with the show: There soon came a soft knock to his bedroom door. When he didn't answer the person intruded. He groaned and opened his eyes to the biggest surprise, that much to his dismay, was not what he needed.

It was the pain in the neck that promised to destroy him, Beryl.

"What are you doing here," he almost yelled while getting up from his king size bed. He forgot; however, that he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. She chuckled at his obvious manhood. "Well at least I didn't leave you gunshy." Beryl said while he threw on his robe and began to speak, "Who let you in here!" She walked up to him so that they stood eye to eye, "I still have my key." He realized that he should have changed the locks when he threw her out. Rini came in running to see what was the ruckus and witnessed Beryl standing not so far from her employer. She smiled at Beryl and then shot her a menacing look. Darien caught it but let it go. Beryl was uneased by the maid's stare, "Will you stop looking at me like you where to torture me?" She said but soon added, "ragmuffin."

Despite the anger pulsating through her temples, Rini choose to ignore that last part. After all Rini was a lady and Beryl was a Witch. Darien interrupted by saying, "Beryl, get out of my house!" The woman ran one hand through her long red hair. Her black, short dress ruffled while she nodded her legs in uncomfortably. She wanted something, but couldn't outwright say it. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to look cute in front of him. A tactic that he would have fallen for.

When they where married he couldn't see her for what she was. (AN/That's right folks. How else could she ruin him?) A useless goldigger.

"Beryl!" He commanded more sternly. The red head gave him a puppy face, which meant she was getting desperate.

"Mr. Shields, I could have Helios escort her of the premise," Rini added her face never failing. "Oh and I'll see that cute white haired houseboy again? Maybe this time he'll dump the ragmuffin and play with a real woman," Beryl added making sure the words stung at Rini.

Darien knew this was the last straw and grabbed Beryl roughly by the arm. She shouted, howled, and clawed at him. He was immune to the sounds and scratches. Darien Shields knew he had to get rid of this menace right now.

He hurried through the endless hallways to the front door. The iron gate wasn't that far from it. She hollered like a hellcat, her nails leaving streaks of cuts on his face. Once at the gate he looked at the new security guy and pointed to the lady in his grip,

"you see this, take her out of here. Make sure she never comes in here again!" The fat middle aged man named Cleave grabbed Beryl. As soon as he did she shrugged him off and yelled, "I can walk."

Once outside the gate she turned to Darien and warned, "one day Shields I'll get even."

Darien groaned and walked back inside. She found his maid crying in his room. He ran his fingers through her pink hair and said, "Helios loves you, he proved that when she tried to sleep with him." She wiped her tears and said, "I know and I love him to. Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me. I'm a little punky and immature, what's so good about me?"

Darien shushed her and said, "that your punky, immature, and you have a heart of gold." She smiled at him, memories of Beryl's ridicule fading from her mind.

"Do you love Serena?" She asked making him remember the sweet girl.

"I think that she's the one for me. I don't know why but I know her from somewhere."

An/ all right here is my chapter. I hope you enjoyed this show. I kinda feel like Jk Rowling in the sense that I didn't think much into what this was going to be about. I'm going to write another complex story as well but it's not romantic. Well Chiao Bella.


	15. Enter Ami

Last episode on 'A Bunny's Hop' Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me. I'm a little punky and immature, what's so good about me?"

Darien shushed her and said, "that your punky, immature, and you have a heart of gold." She smiled at him, memories of Beryl's ridicule fading from her mind.

"Do you love Serena?" She asked making him remember the sweet girl.

"I think that she's the one for me. I don't know why but I know her from somewhere."

A Bunny's Hop

By: Gogopeachgurl86 (aka: kitty)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I own nothing. I can't even afford to go to the doctor for an ear infection! You'd think these organizations would send me some cash instead if suing my pants off!

Chapter14:

AN/ Hey chaps it's me 'tadah' I'm back and bad as eva! I hope this story gets better ya know lets find out.

Amy's apartment was right down the narrow hallway. The apartment building passed for a healthy place to live but you could tell it was slummy. It's a miracle Mina lived here. Malachi went with Mina to go fetch Amy. Serena and Rei where still in Mina's living room. Serena stared at Rei contemplating something. The raven haired beauty was annoyed at the pink bunny and just burst out, "What?"

"Nothing," Serena said while tearing her gaze away. "Um, do you think that all VIP's are bad people?" Serena pried. The pink bunny had her reasons of course.

"For someone that has to pay for the company of a pretty girl then yeah, I think so. Anyways what do you care? It's not like you have a bad VIP." Rei said making her words sting.

Serena was reminded of Darien and how he was. ' He's just plain weird,' she thought.

Malachi and Mina returned from down the hall with a petite girl. Her hair was so ebon that the light made it shine blue. She had thick black glasses on giving her the look of an Emo.

"This is Amy, Amy Serena and Rei," Mina began to introduce the three but Amy immediatelly went to tend Rei's injured ankle. Malachi surveyed the girl's actions and took down a mental note.

Rei's ankle was swollen from the fall, she had to have an ice-pack on it for awhile and keep her feet off the floor. Amy told Mina her instructions for the Raven haired beauty's ankle and then she walked out of the apartment.

Serena went to the door and watched her go. Amy seemed like a very solitary girl, someone who valued privacy more than anything. "Thank you," she said making it audible enough for the small retreating figure. Amy didn't stop or acknowledge the gesture. She just went into her apartment.

Malachi's cell phone was ringing the Starsky and Hutch theme (yea fanatic). Zoicite was calling to find out about his ride home. Malachi took it in the hallway leaving the three women to talk. "Wow that Amy is something," Rei said touching her ankle. "Hey Mina why is there so much light in the apartment?" Serena asked shielding her eyes. "Oh, Serena it's morning!" Rei said being a little annoyed at Serena "Oh." Malachi came in and said, "I've got to go, are you sure you girls are going to be all right?" They all nodded and Mina got up and hugged him goodbye. He looked at her and smiled warmly.

Helios and Rini where discussing what had occurred today with Beryl and Darien. They where cleaning out his office while he was working in the study. That place usually calmed their boss. The study of the house was probably the most magical room. It had winding staircase in the middle of a circular room.

The stained glass windows where on the second platform and cast different shades allover. It was also a very romantic place because you had to place lamps in very tasteful places to set off the mood. The designer of this room was Hotaru Tomoe, the famous Japanese designer, whom was well known for a wide usage of lamps.

Helios and Rini gabbed on about the different events happening until Darien came in. He looked right at Helios and went to him. It was almost as if the two men where so close that Darien could eat Helios. "You know the security guard said that you left really late last night Helios." Helios' face lit up a bit.

"I had to get Rini some fudge because…"

"Because of what?" Darien added while looking taller all of a sudden.

"Rini is pregnant!" Helios blindly stated. The pink haired maid's face reddened all of a sudden.

An? Hey guys I wrote this chapter at school you see and where letting out for break so I wouldn't have been able to access the works I have been working on!

I'll write more at home sorry.


	16. interlude

AN/Let clear up something that irked me in a review I got from some ignoramus that didn't think to look up what the word punk originally means. Yes, it's a form of music and style. But it was also used back in the day as a way of calling someone something low. Rini isn't a proper lady in her mind. After all we are all our own worse critic.

Look I'm back and bound to finish this but bear with me. This is my first story on here and I know I made some mistakes on the way, but it's also a fictional story.

Mellow out some of you, and mature a smidgen.

Chapter16: Lets try it one more time with feeling.

"I had to get Rini some fudge because…"

"Because of what?" Darien added while looking taller all of a sudden.

"Rini is pregnant!" Helios blindly stated. The pink haired maid's face reddened all of a sudden.

"Helios!" Rini remarked as her toes started to curl at the lie he just told. Darien looked angry as it was. Seeing the disloyalty of his hired help caused him to see double with disappointment.

The white haired man looked at the floor and remarked, "sir I do not mean to offend. I'll tell you the truth. I was asked to not tell, but I guess me and Rini are only really faithful to you."

The master of the house did not say anything but looked on in approval and nodded his head at his friends.

"You see, Serena wanted to leave. She said you bought her like a store item,"

Helios began and relayed every detail of last night. Darien understood where it all came from, "the part about buying her that night is true. But you guys Serena is special to me. I didn't think back then and … gosh. I really wish she would have listened to me more."

Rini got up and walked over to her employer feeling the need to comfort him, "Darien she has had it straight up rough. I think she overreacted, but maybe you should give her some time…"

Looking ruefully at them both he sighed in resignation. She was right. Serena had to decide and reflect. He needed to be more sensitive to her needs. Something he did not do neither in the pink room or when he followed her home. "I'll wait for her but can you do something for me?"

The both of his friends looked at one another and nodded in union.

"Check up on her for me. Make sure she's okay, because you know she just has this knack for finding trouble."

They all left it at that. Darien left his emotions to become frozen, for now.

* * *

Serena was busy in Mina's apartment seeing her-self alone. She was clearing out two extra rooms with the owner's permission. Malachi had come by again and Rei requested his assistance in retrieving personal effects from her apartment. Mina had gone with Rei and Malachi.

It was obvious that her friend was smitten with the agent. Serena giggled and remarked to no one, "l'amor."

Leaving the rooms nice and ready for both her and Rei, she decided to head down the hall to thank Amy. The blonde walked outside and knocked on the solitary young lady's door. With a reluctant peek she opened and looked Serena up and down. A half smile tugged at her lips and she remarked, "How's it hopping bunny?"

Serena chuckled at the girl's half joke and gave her a cookie.

"Hey, thanks for earlier with my co-worker."

Amy walked out and the sound of Suicide Commando came blasting from inside the apartment. Serena liked this band and moved her head to the sound of 'hell raiser.'

The blue haired girl remarked her with intrigue, "You don't look like the kind of person that listens to this kind of music."

Serena answered back, "Who says I have to look like something to like something?"

"Wise, true. I don't like this music-Nazi identification system either. It just makes it all gayer."

Amy beamed.

Malachi had Rei's testimony down and began a process for an arrest warrant for Jadeite. He smiled at the fact that he was going to nail the smug son of a bitch.

He looked over to Mina and smiled sheepishly thinking about and counting his blessings. He'd nab a scumbag and a special dame all in one week. 'Jeez life is good right now!'

Mina spent most of the time attending Rei and thinking about Serena in apartment. 'What a joy I've found,' she thought. Malachi pulled up at Rei's apartment complex and keyed in her number for the underground parking. All three of them exited the car and headed for the garage elevator. Rei pressed her floor using her numb fingers. She looked at her hand and closed it in frustration. Jed the average sports bar owner was the right choice. Ever since they where kids she knew she and Jed had a connection.

But she also always wanted more. That more she thought she wanted was Jedite, the psychopathic freak with no respect for women. 'Yeah amazing if grandpa saw this he'd die all over again,' she thought as the elevator opened onto her floor. Malachi held it for the two young women and looked around. No one was around. 'Good,' he thought as Rei ushered them both through the hallway to her flat.

It was so quiet which was very good. The raven haired beauty opened her door and let Malachi in first. He checked everything and found it undisturbed. "Guess he won't risk it," he said and gestured for them to come inside.

* * *

Serena and Ami both talked for hours on medical case studies and their class life. The blonde opened up to her new friend very quickly and relayed to her the Darien dilemma. "Well, don't you think you could have heard him out?" The blue haired pixie girl asked as she poured herself some tea. Serena though about it and gave her take on her actions, "Ami I think that I just want out. Out on the bunny business and out on the whole VIP issue. That club has been up some illegal activities. I don't even think it's officially on par with standard requirements. Also when it comes to Darien, yes I freaked. But maybe I wanted a reason to leave." Ami sat down on the couch next to Serena and nodded, "But you like him! Borderline love interest right?"

Serena looked up at the ceiling huffing out her response, "Yeah." The gothy girl offered her another cookie and added, "Explain to him directly what you want. Serena you're a smart girl and you want to finish your education to become self assured in the world." The blonde looked back at her new friend and giggled, "You know, five years ago I was a naïve young klutz with no prospects. You know what inspired me to even go into the medical field?"

Ami shook her head and urged to continue. "My mom, she always said that even though I was lazy I was essentially good for that kind of thing. I always rescued small animals and fixed them up. Sometimes I think that maybe I could also help other people who had my mom's problem. You see she committed suicide when I was fourteen. And life just got so hard!" The blue haired girl stood up and brought over a sketch book. Without a word she began to abuse the paper with graphite. The blonde looked at her wondering what she was up to. Ami finished a small rough sketch of Serena's face. "This is the face of a strong woman. She'll find herself and possibly touch many people's lives with her big heart. You even inspired me." They both laughed together at the cheesiness. Serena looked at the wall clock and said she had to go back to Mina's. The two parted ways leaving Ami to pull out a giant easel with canvas.(I do this a lot)

An/ and close that's a wrap! I'm tired and weary. You guys wanted it so I made it. Possibly better written and coherent. Give me some suggestions plz ;p laters!


End file.
